Beg
by Princess G-Han
Summary: Dean and Bela get it on. Mostly smut. Check it out even if you hate Bela. You might still find it amusing as Dean gives her a very hard time.


Beg – The Beginning

_won't you beg me and then tell me how to love you_

_  
like anybody else would _

_  
I know you're risking failure_

_From: Beg by Evan's Blue_

"Just give it to me, Bela!" Dean yelled, peeking around a corner with his favorite pearl handled gun held firmly in front of him.

"Sure, Dean. I'll bring it right over." Bela responded from somewhere ahead. "You know, because I'm in the habit of just handing over priceless artifacts every time a cute boy asks so nicely."

"Dammit, Bela! People are going to die. Innocent people. How do you not care?" Dean's voice managed to sound angry and incredulous at the same time.

He surveyed the terrace of the old building he had chased Bela onto. As annoyed as he was he had to admire the gothic architecture. In its heyday the building must have been beautiful with its winding stairways, deep arches, and stone gargoyles which ironically were supposed to keep evil away. Dean instantly decided that, that was a myth. After all, Bela in all her evil glory was waltzing around between them and not one of them had come to life and tried to eat her yet.

"Tsk tsk, Dean. Of course I care. I told you, I'll give it to you as soon as you meet my price." Bela's voice sounded musical with a hint of laughter in it.

She seemed to be somewhere ahead and to the right of him. Unfortunately the building was very old and some of the beautiful architecture was falling apart. There were also various pieces of rotting furniture and what looked like wood barrels littering the terrace. From the bong and empty cigarette packs lying around, Dean figured some kids had tried to make it a hang out. This all left a lot of places for Bela to hide. Crouching low and moving quietly around a green couch with a funny smell to it, Dean headed towards her voice. Then he saw her and his breath caught.

She was crouched low as well, trying to absentmindedly tuck her loose flowing hair behind her ear while a slight breeze twirled it around her face. She looked beautiful like a lithe cat, a panther maybe all clad in black with perfect posture and curves in just the right places. She was biting her bottom lip lightly and Dean couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run his tongue over those lips. He felt the blood in his body begin to move south and shifted his gaze up her face instead. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement as they searched the area where she had last heard Dean's voice.

"I can't believe she's enjoying this" he muttered under his breath mostly to hide his annoyance with himself for thinking what he was thinking about her.

He noticed she didn't have a gun or any other weapon in her hand. In fact the only thing she was carrying was the artifact carefully wrapped in folds of silk cloth. He quickly mapped a route allowing him to come up behind her and grab it away. Glancing at the gun in his own hand, he rolled his eyes, flipped on the safety and decided to tuck it into the wait band of his holey jeans instead. He wasn't actually going to shoot her even if she had shot Sammy…well… grazed his shoulder anyway.

"That counts" he assured himself. "There was like… blood and stuff."

Thinking he needed to get this over with already, he began to move silently along the path he had mapped earlier. To his astonishment it was rather easy and he did actually manage to come up behind her. Unfortunately, when he reached to grab the artifact from her, she must've heard him because she elbowed him hard in the ribs and took off in an attempt to make a run for it. He recovered quickly though and grabbed her left wrist sure that he had her now but she surprised him again twirling with a back ended kick that landed square in his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

This resulted in a bit of tussle. Dean was rather shocked at the deftness of her fighting skills and he was starting to get extremely annoyed. She was good but he was better nevertheless, for all his Dad had taught him, he just couldn't bring himself to seriously hurt a girl. A pretty one too, who smelled like… was that gardenia? She took advantage of his distraction and managed to deck him hard in the jaw.

"Oww!" he growled reacting swiftly and knocking the artifact out of her hand.

She gasped following the movement with horror, no doubt thinking how worthless it would be if it broke. But Dean knew how to use a distraction too and took the opportunity to grab her wrists, spinning as far away from the artifact as he could and slamming her hard against a wall.

"Hah! Gotcha!" he yelled in triumph.

She looked genuinely surprised with her perfect lips slightly parted. He just could resist, he leaned down and kissed her hard, tasting her lips which, to his delight, tasted like strawberry lip gloss. When he pulled back she was panting softly and there was a clear note of fear in her eyes. Dean was confused at her a reaction for a second, then he realized that he had pinned her against the wall with his own body and his body was definitely reacting to being this close to her. He was so much stronger than her and she had no where to go. He could see why she might be scared. He moved to pull away but she surprised him once again that night, pulling him back to her swiftly, looking more determined than anything, and kissed him full and hard.

It was a passionate kiss; hot and dirty, their tongues exploring, and Dean grinding his fully hard erection against her in a burning frenzy. They came up for air and Bela wasted no time pushing Dean's brown leather jacket off his shoulders along with the two button down shirts he had underneath. Slightly frustrated, she pulled his gray t-shirt over his head praying that there were no more layers underneath. He made it easy raising his arms for her and she was pleased to find bare, hard, golden tanned muscles underneath.

She was ready to explore but he pushed her back, grabbing the gun from his waist band and tossing it aside carelessly. Then he moved back towards her and pushed her own coat off her shoulders. She had on a light, long sleeved, cashmere sweater underneath that had to go and he pulled it over her head as quickly as he could. He was greeted with perfectly rounded, creamy white breasts being held captive but a black lacey bra suited for a Victoria Secret commercial. He kissed her deeply and reached behind her to expertly unsnap her bra. As he felt the clasp come loose, he moved his lips to her jaw line, biting gently down her sensitive neck eliciting the most delicious moans. Finding the perfect spot right over her jugular he began to lick and suck hard, feeling the pulse underneath his tongue. When he was thoroughly please with the purple bruise he had created, he moved lower down her collarbone, licking and kissing, pulling the bra down and discarding it to the pile of clothes that were slowly building. Her beautiful breasts were right at his eye level now and he couldn't resist taking a hard nipple into his burning hot mouth, licking and twirling his tongue around it while his hand pulled and pinched the other nipple.

"Oh… oh God… Dean…" she moaned.

Dean was so hard already but he could swear he felt himself harden even more at that. He couldn't help but take pleasure in hearing her say his name like that. After all he didn't usually let girls know his real name.

He couldn't take this much longer. He was gonna cum in his pants if he didn't move fast now. He released her nipple from his mouth with a soft pop which brought an extremely pleasurably groan from Bela's lips. He moved his own lips lower, kissing and licking down her stomach while his hands quickly undid her pants. As he moved lower and lower he pulled her pants, along with her already wet panties down to her ankles.

He wanted so badly to be inside but he couldn't resist tasting her first. He kissed her thighs and she spread her legs as wide as she could with her pants still around her feet. He knew she wanted to kick them off but her boots were preventing her. He just didn't have the time to deal with that right now. He began licking a trail from her right knee along the inside of her thigh instead and then slowly parting her lips with his thumbs, his tongue found her clit.

She gasped, jerking forward suddenly, hands clutching in his hair painfully. He didn't mind. He swirled his tongue around and then down and into her as deep as he could get, enjoying her heat. Then suddenly pulling out he licked his thumb and to her immense surprise he pushed it into her ass. She gasped. He then slipped his two forefingers back into her and pumped in and out as he licked and sucked at her swollen clit, taking it between his teeth and biting lightly.

She was moaning and her breath was coming in small gasps. She pushed his face further against her.

"Oh God… Dean…"

She tasted so good but he knew she was close and this was far from over. He pulled away quickly and just as he had expected she cried out in frustration. He didn't pay any attention. Instead, he stood up quickly and undid his own pants, pushing them and his boxers down and finally freeing his almost painful erection. It was big and thick, and already slick with pre-cum. With no time to waste, he pushed against her the wall again and started kissing her.

He began rubbing his engorged cock against her clit, slipping the head in slightly before pulling out. Teasing her. He could feel her frustration building. He wanted to be inside her so badly. She was so hot and he was SOOO ready but the sadistic side to him wanted to make her suffer even if that meant he had to suffer along with her.

"Dean…" Bela whined bucking her hips towards him.

He continued his torture slowly, pushing just a little further inside her before pulling out completely, then back…

"Dean, stop teasing…" her hands untangled from his hair and moved down to his waist trying to pull him closer and deeper into her.

He wasn't having any of it though. He kissed her neck and held her hips, not moving any deeper but instead pulling out again.

"Dammit, Dean! Just do it already!" Bela whined.

Dean chuckled, taking great pleasure in her distress.

"You want it?" he asked.

"I..yes…" she whispered

"You want me?"

"Dean…"

"Well, if you don't want…" he made as if to pull away.

"No wait… Dean… just…just…" her voice trailed off, lined with frustration and a little anger.

Oh it was so on.

"Good, Bela. Just what?" he asked mockingly.

He was looking at her now with a smirk on his face and she looked mad as hell. He brushed his cock against her clit just to remind her of what she wanted to badly and she gasped, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Just…just… fuck me…" It was barely a whisper.

"Ask nicely." He was enjoying this way too much.

She hesitated, eyes flying open again, unsure of what was going on here. Surely he didn't expect her to….

"Come on Bela…beg for what you want…"

Well that cleared that up. No way was she begging.

He pressed the head of his dick against her entrance again and pushed slightly. And she needed him inside her right the fuck now. She caved.

"Please… please fuck me, Dean. Please Dean…" he was very satisfied with the pleading note in her tone and before she got her last word out, he was inside her.

She gasped and that was definitely pain he heard. He stopped still buried to the hilt inside her.

"You ok?" he managed. She was so tight and he was going to lose it.

"Dammit, Dean! Don't you dare stop…"

He just looked at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Bela…"

"I'm fine, Dean. It's…it's…just been a while and you're just… you're just… so…big…"

The smirk that lit his face at that moment was unbearable.

"Oh God, Dean! Just move before I kill you"

He didn't need any more encouragement and he was pumping into her hard and fast. He knew he was hurting her but she didn't seem to mind and this felt oh so fucking good. He pushed deeper and deeper, bracing himself against the wall and pounding her into it. Harder and harder, faster and faster, until she cried out and he felt her contract around him, pushing him over the edge with her. He came so hard, like a torrid volcanic eruption, spilling his seed deep inside her.

They stood like that for a few minute catching their breaths. Then Dean pulled out, pulled his pants up, tucking himself securely away and walked towards the pile of clothes. He tucked his gun back into his waist band, dressed quickly and picked up the artifact.

Walking away from Bela, he yelled over his shoulder

"Consider yourself paid in full" and she was left half naked and still a little wobbly, staring at his back as he disappeared into the night.

FIN

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfic and the story could go on. Bela has so much begging and exploring of Dean's body to do. There might be plans for a threesome. Definitely some BDSM. It's just the beginning but I don't know how well it will be received so if y'all wanna see more then review, please!


End file.
